1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates broadly to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to engines having oscillating pistons.
2. Description of Prior Art.
Piston type engines, both gasoline and diesel have become widely used in spite of their short comings. Oscillating piston engines have been known in principle for a considerable period, and the use of cams to convert the oscillating motion of "flap postons" is illustrated by Bernstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,073. Annular spacing of oscillating pistons about a drive cam is taught by Quartier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,505.